diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Das Armenhaus/Geschichten
Der Kathedralenplatz war in erstes graues Morgenlicht getaucht. Die Konturen der Kathedrale zeichneten sich immer deutlicher am heller werdenden Himmel ab. Das riesige Gebäude mit seinen vielen Fenstern, Türmen und Spitzen schien still in seligem Schlaf zu liegen. Einzig die Bäume auf dem Platz machten sich durch das leise Rauschen, das ihre Blätter im sachten Wind verursachten bemerkbar, und die Hafenbrandung war irgendwo im Hintergrund wahrnehmbar. Einige Minuten und Sonnenstrahlen später zwitscherte der erste Vogel, der in einem der Bäume genächtigt hatte und flatterte los - auf der Suche nach seinem ersten Frühstückswurm oder -insekt. Ein Eichhörnchen huschte vom einen Baum auf den anderen. Die Kathedrale blieb noch immer still. Auf der anderen Seite der Strasse konnte man hingegen vereinzelt ungeniertes Schnarchen ausmachen während in das Gebäude bereits Leben einkehrte. Ofen wurden angefeuert, die quietschende Wasserpumpe vor dem Haus wurde maltretiert, um ihr ihr innerstes zu entlocken. Nach einer Weile breitete sich Kaffeeduft im Haus aus, drang durch die geöffnete Tür in die Kälte hinaus, wo er von der winterlichen Kälte erbarmungslos zurückgeschlagen wurde. Etwas später, der Kathedralenplatz lag nun in morgendlichem Sonnenlicht, trat ein Mann aus dem Gebäude. Sein fuchsrotes Haar hing ungezähmt bis auf seine Schultern. Vom Wind erfaßt klapperte die Muschelkette an seinem Hinterkopf, was den Spieltrieb des Papageien, der sich in die Weste des Mannes krallte, um stabil sitzen zu können weckte und an einer der Muscheln herumknabbern lies. In einen schrumpeligen Apfel beißend tapste der Mann die Rampe hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg über den Platz. Das monströse Gebäude, das zu Ehren des Lichts erbaut worden war schien in seiner ureigensten Welt keinerlei Bedeutung zu haben noch Beachtung finden. *** Was war das nur für ein Tag gewesen.. nun war es Nacht, und der junge Mann kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Auf die "Veranstaltung", von der er gehört hatte hatte er sich gefreut wie ein kleines Kind auf den ersten Schnee. Er war furchtbar aufgeregt gewesen und natürlich gespannt darauf, was es wohl mit diesem Wagen auf sich hätte. Aber dann war natürlich alles anders gekommen. Zunächst war da das Mädchen gewesen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn schon wieder vergessen oder sie ihn vielleicht noch gar nicht genannt hatte. Also zog er es vor, diesen unglücklichen Punkt einfach zu umgehen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht im Sinn gehabt in Begleitung bei der "Veranstaltung" zu erscheinen, aber er wollte sie auch nicht so einfach dort stehen lassen, selbst wenn sie noch so sehr darauf pochte gerade sehr beschäftigt zu sein. Immerhin hatte er schon geahnt, was mit ihr los war, und es war sicher besser sie mitzunehmen als sie allein dort zu lassen. Und vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und würde am See das finden worauf sie vor der Kathedrale so sehnsüchtige wartete. Was er sich damit aufgehalst hatte wurde ihm erst bewußt als sie sich auf dem Greifen nach Rotkamm an ihn geklammert hatte. Die Veranstaltung selbst hatte ihm gefallen. Was die Schausteller vorgetragen hatten war für ihn teilweise neu und aussergewöhnlich gewesen. Er hatte sich auch gefreut zu sehen, dass der Junge sich getraut hatte vor all den Leuten Flöte zu spielen. Er hatte ihn ja schon einmal kurz spielen gehört und fand nicht nur seinen Mut sondern natürlich auch sein Können einfach großartig. Dass dann alles anders kam war nicht vorhersehbar gewesen. Dabei hatte er sich so auf den Ausklang des Abends gefreut. Dem Jungen war es nach dem Auftritt überhaupt nicht gut gegangen. Der Gnom, den Tellin zu ihm geschickt hatte hatte sich verstört zurück gezogen. Wie Tellin herausfand war er wohl verscheucht worden. Nun hatte es an ihm gelegen, sich um alles zu kümmern, an ihm selbst, Tellin! Er war gebraucht worden, ohja, und wie er das war! Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen so viel Verantwortung zu haben.. auf den Jungen aufpassen, auf das Mädchen, das dauernd verschwunden war und wieder eingesammelt werden mußte. Und endlich hatte er tatsächlich etwas tun können, etwas, das Sinn machte, nicht nur herumsitzen und hoffen, dass nichts passiert sondern wirklich helfen. Mit der Aufgabe schien er an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen zu haben. Er hatte sich stark gefühlt, wie ein Beschützer, ein ganzer Mann eben! Nicht wie neulich im Wald als er diesen dummen Eber lieber verscheucht hätte als zuzusehen wie er ausgeweidet und ihm das Fell über die Ohren gezogen worden war. Da hatte er sich klein gefühlt, klein, hilflos und völlig unmännlich. Aber heute abend war er der Held gewesen, der, der aufgepaßt und am Ende einen nach dem anderen nach Hause gebracht hatte! Der Junge war bei der Dame gut aufgehoben wie es schien, auch wenn Tellin bei den Blicken und merkwürdigen Angeboten, die sie ihm gemacht hatte nicht so ganz wohl dabei gewesen war den Kleinen bei ihr zu lassen. Aber er hatte ja auch noch das Mädchen dabei gehabt, das er heim begleiten mußte. Und dann war er auch noch beinahe festgenommen worden weil er sie hatte trösten wollen und just in dem Moment zwei Wachen dazu gekommen waren, vor denen das Mädchen ihn als Ent- und Verführer hinzustellen versucht hatte. Zum Glück waren die Wachen von ihrer kleinen Szene nicht beeindruckter als nötig gewesen und hatten sich nicht weiter um ihn gekümmert. Er verstand das Mädchen wirklich nicht. Allein ihre Schwärmerei kam ihm so völlig absurd vor.. "Träumt von'm Ritter in glänz'nder Rüstung, und wo rein verguckt se sich? 'n Hemdch'n.." Er hatte sie bis zur Laterne gebracht wie versprochen und gewartet bis sie im Haus verschwunden war, nur zur Sicherheit. Er traute ihr inzwischen zu auch auf diesen letzten paar Metern noch verloren zu gehen. Danach war er noch einmal an den See geflogen. Doch die Gesprächspartnerin, auf die er noch zu treffen gehofft hatte war nicht mehr dort gewesen. Auch in Seenhain selbst schien sie nicht mehr gewesen zu sein, jedenfalls konnte ihm auf sein Nachfragen keine Auskunft gegeben werden. Zurück in der Stadt hatte er sie in den Tavernen gesucht und nicht gefunden.. Dann hatte er auch noch die Frau mit dem verbundenen Gesicht verscheucht. Zumindest war er sich ganz sicher, dass es ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen sein mußte, dass sie lieber in der Kälte verschwunden war als sich in ein sauberes, warmes Bett zu legen. Nun saß er auf dem Flur, an seine Zimmertür gelehnt und starrte auf die Tür des Nachbarraumes, unter der er einen kleinen, auf strahlend weißes Papier geschriebenen Brief hindurch geschoben hatte. Immer wieder kroch er ein Stück hinüber, legte das Ohr an das unbehandelte Holz und lauschte hinein.. nichts. Er war nicht sicher, ob sie im Raum war und bereits fest schlief oder gar nicht zurück gekommen war. Es wäre so einfach, die Klinke zu drücken und sich zu vergewissern, aber er wagte es nicht. Die Türe war ja auch sicher abgeschlossen - ganz bestimmt! Er scholt sich immer wieder, dass er ihr nicht bescheid gegeben hatte als er die "Veranstaltung" verlassen mußte, um seiner Pflicht nachzugehen, den Jungen in die Stadt und das Mädchen nach Hause zu bringen. Er hätte zumindest rufen können, sie hätte es schon gehört. Er schlug den Hinterkopf zweimal gegen die Tür, an der er lehnte. Dann streckte er die Beine lang aus. So sehr er sich auch weigern wollte einzuschlafen, die Augen fielen ihm nun doch langsam zu. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden sich in sein Bett zu begeben driftete er in sanften Schlaf, der ihm einen wundervollen Traum bescherte, den er zwar am nächsten Morgen vergessen haben würde, das Gefühl, das er in ihm herauf beschwor würde jedoch nicht verfliegen. *** Der Regen prasselte hernieder und nur ein kleines Vordach sorgte dafür, dass Miara trocken blieb. Vorerst, zumindest. Bald würde das Rinnsal, das in der Gosse vor sich hin gluckste, zu einem reißenden Strom werden und den Unrat sowie die Exkremente der Bewohner Sturmwinds in den Kanal spülen und spätestens dann würde sie die schützende Hauswand verlassen müssen, an die sie sich drückte. Miara fröstelte und dachte wieder einmal an Romy. Fast vermeinte sie, ihn riechen zu können – zunächst den Schweiß -, dann, wenn er näher kam, den Wein. Und schließlich, wenn er sich über sie beugte und zu sprechen begann, roch sie den faulen Atem. Dann raunte seine Stimme: Zieh Leine, Kleine! Das erste Mal hatte sie sich noch geweigert. War nicht gegangen, um Romy den guten Bettelplatz am Durchgang zum Kathedralenviertel zu überlassen. Hatte sich für stark gehalten. Daraufhin hatte er gezeigt, wie ernst er es meinte, und dass er sein Platzrecht ohne Skrupel durchzusetzen bereit war: Er schrie sie an, zerschlug eine Flasche an der Wand und ein Scherbenregen ging auf Miara nieder. Panik quoll in ihr hoch, doch zunächst wagte sie es nicht sich zu rühren, war vollkommen gelähmt und kauerte sich zusammen. Erst, als Romy sie erneut anschrie, tastete sie durch die Splitter am Boden nach ihrem Stab, wimmerte dabei leise. Dass die Scherben am Boden ihr die Hände zerschnitten, merkte sie kaum: Sie wollte nur noch weg. Wasser berührte ihre nackten Zehen und tränkte das Kleid. Es war Zeit zu gehen und sich einen trockenen Platz zum Schlafen zu suchen. Sie zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf, krallte sich den Blindenstock und trat in den Regen hinaus, machte sich auf den Weg zum Armenhaus. Miara dachte an Tellin. Er war ein netter Kerl, schien aufrichtig und ehrlich, wenn er sich um das Haus kümmerte und es bewachte, wie er es nannte. Mit ihm konnte man reden. Außerdem hatte er immer einen Vogel dabei, der verrückt krächzte wie ein Rabe. »Willst nich' hier schlaf'n heut Nacht?« Sein Angebot war verlockend, sie vertraute ihm, sodass sie wusste, er würde sie in Ruhe lassen. Zudem war sie nicht allein – viele Menschen, die sonst auf der Straße schliefen, kamen ab und an vorbei. Plötzlich stieg ihn ein nur allzu gut bekannter Geruch in die Nase. Beim Licht! Miara gefror das Blut in den Adern. »Schläft ... schläft Romy denn auch hier?«, fragte sie Tellin, ihre Stimme bebte und sie hoffte innständig, er würde es nicht. »Doch, er hat sogar'n Schlüss'l«, antwortete Tellin lapidar und grinste. Miara war verzweifelt. Romy im Armenhaus? Das würde bedeuten sie würde in diesem Haus nie schlafen können und sich wohl, wie vorher auch, andere Plätze suchen müssen. Tief im Herzen verwünschte sie Romy und – ja, sie hasste ihn. Was er ihr angetan hatte und noch immer antat, war nicht fair, nach keinerlei Regeln. Sie grübelte und schwieg. Es musste eine Lösung geben. Aber welche? Ohne sich von Tellin zu verabschieden, ging sie davon. Erst sehr viel später tat es ihr leid, ihn stehen gelassen zu haben. *** Romy stellte die Flaschen, die er im Arm trug, sorgfältig auf den Boden, wühlte in seiner Hosentasche, bis er zwischen den restlichen Kupferlingen endlich den Schlüssel fand und schloss seine Zimmertür auf. Nachdem er alle Flaschen auf dem kleinen Tisch deponiert hatte, zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich auf das Bett. Die Tür blieb unverschlossen. Jedem andere wäre wohl der übelkeitserregende Geruch in dem ungelüfteten Zimmer aufgefallen: Eine Mischung aus Alkoholdunst, Schweiss und Dreck. Romy nahm davon keine Notiz. Eine der Flaschen hatte er bereits unterwegs schon geöffnet und zur Hälfte geleerte. Diese setzte er nun wieder an die Lippen und trank in langen Zügen daraus. Es war ein guter Tag gewesen. Kein sehr guter, aber immerhin ein guter, so dass es am Abend noch für vier Weinflaschen gereicht hatte. Eine davon war jetzt leer. Er warf sie achtlos auf den Boden, wo sie träge bis unter den Tisch kullerte. Mit den Zähnen entfernte er den Kork der nächsten Flasche und legte sich dann damit auf's Bett. Er nahm sich nicht mal die Mühe, die Schuhe auszuziehen. Am besten hatte er sich heute über diesen vergesslichen Magier amüsiert, der ihm, ohne es zu merken, dreimal hintereinander Almosen gegeben hatte. Und die Frau, die möglichst viel über die Stadt wissen wollte, und gut dafür zahlte. Sie hatte ihn sogar in den Eremiten eingeladen. Ein bisschen freundliches Getue, "edle Frau, elder Herr" und schon waren die Leute spendabel. Manchmal wenigestens. Weniger amüsant war die dumme kleine Gnomin, nie was Besseres zu tun hatte, als ihm vor die Füsse zu spucken. Dabei schuldete sie ihm noch einen Silberling! Naja, eigentlich nicht, aber sie müsste es zumindest glauben, dass sie ihm was schuldete. Er nahm einen langen Zug aus der Flasche. Die kleine Bettlerin, die sich wie der idiotische Topper als Blinde ausgab, hatte er heute nicht gesehen. Offenbar begriff sie nun allmählich, wo seine Bettelplätze waren. Ob die Masche mit dem "ich bin blind" wohl wirklich zog? Na, egal, das kleine Luder konnte betteln, so viel es wollte, einfach nicht in seiner Nähe – und das musste es einsehen. Das war das Gesetz der Strasse - er war der Stärker und hatte somit das Recht, seine Bettelplätze zu verteidigen. Weshalb bettelt sie überhaupt? Ein Mädchen hat doch viel nettere Möglichkeiten, zu Geld zu kommen – solche, die ein Mann leider nicht hat! Allmählich fühlte er die vertraute, beruhigende Wirkung des Weines. Das Zittern seiner Hände legte sich und es fühlte sich alles wieder richtig an. Die zweite Flasche war nun auch leer und er griff nach der dritten. Auch diese wurde in der bewährten Art geöffnet. Er hatte längst gelernt, dass es unklug war, beim Betteln die Flaschen direkt bei sich zu haben. Die Leute gaben dann weniger. Deshalb trank er eher selten in der Öffentlichkeit, sondern meist in seinem Zimmer. Es war auch unklug unfreundlich zu sein, und wenn es Streitereien gab, dann verzog man sich am besten möglichst rasch. Draussen war es inzwischen ganz dunkel und Romys Augenlider wurden schwer. Während er immer wieder einen Schluck trank, glitt er langsam in das Reich der Träume, den Wein beinahe zärtlich im Arm haltend. Flasche Nummer vier würde morgen als erstes Frühstück dienen, damit er den Tag einigermassen ruhig angehen konnte. *** Romy steckt die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die in seinem Zimmer herumlagen, in eine Tüte. Das Amulett, das er noch immer nicht verkauft hatte, eine alte, vor Dreck starrende Hose, eine schönes neues Hemd, das ihm vor kurzem ein Schneider geschenkt hatte, und das er noch nicht zu Silber hatte machen konnte. Er sah sich um. Leere Flaschen. Die gammligen Überreste eines Eintopfes. Und auch sonst, nichts, was sich mitzumehmen noch lohnte. Als er mit der Tüte in der Hand das Zimmer verliess, zögerte er einen Augenblick. Sollte er den Schlüssel hier lassen? Nein. Das war SEIN Zimmer. Und er ahnte bereits, dass er schon recht bald zurückkehren würde. Er schloss die Tür also ab und steckte den Schlüssel in die Hosentasche. Im unteren Stock traf er auf eine der freiwilligen Helferinnen. Er lehnte die angebotene Suppe ab und erklärte dazu "ich zieh' jetzt in das pfeifende Schwein. Hab' dort ein Zimmer und kann essen so viel ich will. Da will ich doch diese wässrige Brühe nicht mehr." Dazu grinste er stolz. Die Frau sah ihn überrascht an. "Tatsächlich? Und wie kommst du zu diesem Glück?" "Hab' 'ne Arbeit. In der Kathedrale. Und die zahlen mir das Zimmer und das Essen im Schwein." Die Helferin äusserte sich zwar begeistert darüber und wünschte ihm viel Glück. Innerlich schüttelte sie aber den Kopf. Ausgerechnet in der Kathedrale sollte Romy arbeiten? Wer auch immer das veranlasst hatte, konnte wohl nur enttäuscht werden. Romy verliess das Armenhaus und wandte sich in Richtung Altstadt. Was er sich wohl als erstes servieren lassen sollte? Eine Flasche von dem richtig guten Portwein und dann auch noch von dem teuren Bourbon, das war ja klar, aber dazu... vielleicht von den Eberribchen in Biersauce, für die das Schwein bekannt war? Oder etwas Exotischeres, wie das Krokoliskengumbo, das sie anboten? Über die Arbeit verschwendete er weit weniger Gedanken. Väterchen oder ein Messdiener würden ihn holen kommen, wenn der Abt was von ihm wollte. Bis dahin würde er sich zufrieden den Bauch vollschlagen. Und den Wein geniessen. *** Himmelhoch jauchzend - zu Tode betrübt Tellins Welt bescherte ihm seit ein paar Tagen ein Extrem nach dem anderen. Stolz und glücklich war er gewesen als der Meister ihm großherzig mehr Gold für seine Arbeit im Barbiersalon angeboten hatte.... ....am Boden zerstört dann schließlich als er in den Spiegel gesehen hatte. Der Grünling hatte ihm die wohl furchtbarste Frisur der ganzen Welt verpaßt, und als wäre das nicht genug hatte er ihn damit auch noch durch die ganze Stadt geschickt, um Kundschaft für den Salon anzuwerben. "Der letzte Schrei!", so hatte der Meister die Frisur angepriesen. "Und wie ich geschrien hab!" Allein sein eigener Anblick hatte ihm schwer zugesetzt, aber damit nicht genug war er von den Passanten, die er eigentlich dazu hätte bewegen sollen den Laden seines Chefs aufzusuchen ausgelacht, beschimpft und bemitleidet worden. "Arme Sau." Das hatte er gehört, und es hatte gesessen. Aber er war eisern geblieben, hatte bis zum Feierabend durchgehalten und sich danach unter einer Kapuze versteckt. Am nächsten Tag hatte er sich überhaupt nicht zur Arbeit gewagt, hatte den Weg am Salon gemieden wie einen Seuchenherd und ausserdem jegliche Aufforderungen irgendwelcher Leute, die Kapuze abzunehmen erfolgreich abgewehrt. Erschrocken war er als Frau Zary im Waisenhaus um Hilfe gerufen hatte.... ....erleichtert nach dem Gespräch mit der Matrone, die ihm nicht nur in vielerlei Hinsicht Mut gemacht sondern ihm auch noch geholfen hatte seine Frisur, die hart wie ein Helm und entsprechend unbequem war zu eliminieren und wieder Telin aus ihm zu machen, auch wenn das Haar noch immer mitgenommen war und wohl einige Zeit brauchen würde sich wieder gänzlich von der Prozedur zu erholen. Wütend war er gewesen und dennoch Fersengeld hatte er gegeben als der Meister ihn mit dem Besen aus dem Salong gejagt hatte nachdem Tellin ihm das Geld, das er sich für seine Werbetätigkeit verdient hätte zurück gegeben und erklärt hatte, dass er den Grünling künftigt nicht mehr an seine Haare lassen würde.... ....geradezu euphorisch als der Dok ihm die drei Bücher in die Hand gedrückt hatte, die vielleicht seine komplette Zukunft verändern würden. Wenn er fleißig lernte würde er es vielleicht schaffen einen großen Traum zu verwirklichen und einen Beruf ausüben zu können, der ihn erfüllte und seinem Wesen entsprach. Wenn der Herr sich dann noch einverstanden erklären wollte ihn für einige Arbeiten ans Waisenhaus auszuleihen würde seine Welt sicher perfekt sein. Und wer weiß, vielleicht könnte er es sogar schaffen auch so etwas wie ein feiner Herr zu werden.. zumindest ein kleines bisschen. Erleichtert und überglücklich war er gewesen als er den Brief in dem Bewußtsein in Händen hielt, dass er von ihr stammte.... ....vor den Kopf gestoßen als der Inhalt des Briefes sich ihm offenbart hatte. Sie war fort. *** Es war beruhigend wieder in der Stadt zu sein. Hier wurde man nicht arm, ein wenig Geschick, Aufmerksamkeit, immer zur richtigen Zeit verschwinden .. und das „gefundene“ Geld reichte für ein Essen. Jetzt hatte sie sogar eine Anstellung, zumindest hoffte sie, dass dem noch so war. Manchmal benahm sie sich einfach kindisch .. in Zukunft sollte sie einfach wegrennen, bevor ihrem Mund Dinge entfuhren, die sie später bereuen sollte. Vollends in Gedanken versunken erreichte Billie schließlich das „Pfeifende Schwein“, dort war es ihr erlaubt, sich ab und an etwas zu essen zu kochen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, ein Blick zu dem Beutel mit der Leber drin, ein Festmahl würde das heute sein! Rasch betrat sie den Gastraum, wo sich ihr ein Bild bot, dass sie in ihrer beschwingten Gangart zögern ließ. Romy, der gerade lautstark einen Krug auf den Tisch donnerte. Romy .. wie würde er wohl reagieren? Sie erinnerte sich an ihr letzes Zusammentreffen, an ihre Worte, an sein Grinsen. Wie hatte sie ihn verachtet in diesem Moment. Immer noch zögernd betrachtete sie Romy heimlich, schlecht sah er aus, sehr schlecht, vielleicht sogar noch etwas übler als damals. Jegliche Verachtung fiel von ihr ab und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Verdammt, sie mochte diesen Kerl, er hatte sie ernst genommen, ihr ein Zimmer im Armenhaus besorgt, er hatte sie sogar hübsch genannt, es ist doch egal was war .. jeder verdient sein Geld eben auf seine Weise. Auch „ihre“ Weise war sicher nicht immer die Richtige. Nicht viel später saß sie neben Romy auf dem Bett. Er schlief und schnarchte in einer Lautstärke, dass sie sich über ausbleibende Beschwerden von unten wunderte. Was hatte er ihr erzählt? Er würde in der Kathedrale arbeiten .. und dafür dürfe er hier wohnen und essen und trinken .. Billie musste erneut den Kopf schütteln. Wer konnte so dumm sein, Romy diese Arbeit anzubieten? Was stimmte nicht an der ganzen Geschichte? Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie auf den gnadenlos betrunkenen Romy runter. Immerhin, er war ihr nicht böse und es freute sie, wieder einen Freund hier zu haben. Sie müsste wohl ein wenig auf ihn aufpassen. Sich selbst zunickend verließ sie langsam den Raum .. gleichzeitig hoffend, dass er am nächsten Tag wirklich nichts mehr wusste von ihrer neuen Arbeit. Was redete sie auch immer so viel! Billie seufzte auf und während sie sich daran machte ihr Essen zuzubereiten, dachte sie an 600 Gold und was man damit alles anfangen könnte. Sie würde noch aufmerksamer sein in den Gassen und auf den Plätzen Sturmwinds. Und vielleicht, vielleicht zusammen mit Romy die Belohnung einheimsen .. wer weiß, auch Billie glaubte immer noch an Wunder .. *** "Idiot!" Hämisches Lachen hallte in seinen Ohren wider und gesellte sich zu dem schmerzhafen Pochen in seinen Schläfen. Ja, er war tatsächlich ein Idiot, der größte Idiot, der je auf Azeroth gewandelt war, so viel stand fest. Er hatte diesem Kerl nicht nur die angebliche Waisenkinderbastelei abgekauft - und das in jeglicher Hinsicht -, er hatte ihm sogar noch die Rechtfertigung dafür geliefert: "Die Kinder freu'n sich wenn ma was von ihn'n behält!" Nun stand er an der Anlegestelle während das Schiff sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und das Gelächter des Betrügers, der weit über ihm an der Reling stand auf ihn herabdonnerte. Er sah dem Schiff lange nach bevor er sich auf den Rückweg machte, Sash und die Hörnerfrau zu suchen und ihnen von seinem Mißerfolg zu berichten. Während er die Treppen und Rampen hinauf stapfte verfluchte er sich immer und immer wieder. Noch kurz zuvor hatte er sich geweigert eine Zeitung zu kaufen, weil er keinen Sinn darin sah, zehn Silberlinge für ein Stück Papier auszugeben, mit dem man sich eine Woche später den Hintern abwischen konnte, und nun hatte man ihm einen Trödel angedreht, der nicht nur fünf Silberstücke teurer sondern noch viel nutzloser gewesen war als es die Zeitung hätte sein können. Ganz oben auf der Hafenmauer traf er schließlich auf die Draenei, die sich ein weiteres Mal anschickte ihm das Silber zu ersetzen. Immerhin waren es gut zwei Wochengehälter, die er da auf einen Schlag verloren hatte. Auch Sash, die irgendwann keuchend hinter ihm auftauchte bot sich an, ihm das Geld sobald sie konnte zu geben. Aber er wollte nicht. Er war selbst Schuld gewesen und war obwohl er mehrfach nachgehakt und damit gedroht hatte sich bei Frau Zary zu erkundigen ob das Geld auch wirklich angekommen war auf diesen verfluchten Betrüger herein gefallen. Er setzte sich auf die Mauer und starrte bitter auf den Hafen hinunter. Der nächste Gedanke war ein noch viel schwierigerer als der, der sich um seine Naivität und Dummheit drehte. Was keiner wußte war, dass er das Schiff mit Leichtigkeit hätte erreichen können. Aber er war stehen geblieben. Hatte es angestarrt wie einen riesigen Krokolisken, der ihn verschlingen würde sobald er ihm zu nah käme. Er mochte keine Schiffe, aber der eigentliche Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf raste war ein ganz anderer.. "Ich könnt' einfach drauf spring'n.. un wenn ich den'n sag, dass ich'n Verbrecher verfolgt hab kann keiner schimpf'n weil ich nich bezahlt hab. Ich könnt' arbeit'n, 's Deck schrubb'n un Kartoffln schäl'n wie früher.. un in'n paar Tag'n wär ich im Nord'n." Wie paralysiert hatte er da gestanden, sich ausmalend was wäre wenn. Und noch ehe er dazu imstande gewesen war eine Entscheidung zu treffen hatte das Gelächter ihn aus seinem kleinen Traum gerissen. "Idiot!" Das Schiff war abgefahren und mit ihm eine Gelegenheit, die wohl nie mehr wieder kommen würde. Am Abend ging er zu Frau Zary. Sie war mit den Kindern wie so oft nicht allein. Ein Ritter war bei ihr, für Tellin ein völlig Fremder. Aber er schien nett zu sein und Frau Zary nahe zu stehen. Sie nahm die beiden Männer mit in ihre Kammer weil sie ihnen etwas zu erzählen hatte, das nicht für Kinderohren bestimmt war. Ein furchtbares Verbrechen war geschehen. Die Waisenmatrone erzählte von einem Mord und einem Mann, der mit seinen beiden Kindern nun deren Mutter beweinen mußte und Hilfe brauchte. Tellin sah sich sofort in der Verantwortung und versprach bereit zu sein wenn er gebraucht würde. Anschließend erzählte Tellin von dem Betrüger, der im Namen des Waisenhauses hübsch verpackte Geschenke verkaufte. Er wollte gerade ansetzen zu erklären, dass er selbst übers Ohr gehauen worden war, um die Raffinesse des Gauners zu untermauern als Frau Zary erklärte, dass sie mit den Kindern so etwas niemals tun würde und jemand, der auf diesen Trick herein fallen würde schon wirklich dumm sein mußte. So unterließ er es doch lieber von seinem Mißgeschick zu erzählen und betonte nur unglücklich wie dumm so jemand sein mußte. Um vom Thema, das ihm nun nur noch peinlich sein konnte weg zu kommen erzählte er von der Nachricht, die er bekommen hatte, erklärte, dass das Mädchen von dem sie stammte nun wohl gefunden hatte was er ihr so sehr wünschte.. einen Sir, der sie mitgenommen hatte in ein anderes, hoffentlich besseres Leben. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie dort gut behandelt würde, dass der Sir sie glücklich machen würde. Ehrfürchtig las er dessen Namen vor. Was danach kam war ein lebendiger Alptraum. Als Frau Zarys Ritter erklärte, dass der Name des Sirs ihm bekannt war und Tellin einen gewissen Anteil an dessen Vergangenheit nehmen ließ wurde es schwarz vor Tellins Augen. Unsäglicher Schmerz raste durch seine Hände und diverse andere Teile seines Körpers. Angst ließ sein Herz schneller und schneller schlagen bis es sich in unermessliche Panik hinein gesteigert hatte. Es dauerte bis ihm klar war, dass er einen Weg finden mußte sie zu warnen.. schnell.. sofort! Doch wußte er nicht einmal ob sein erster Versuch sie zu kontaktieren von Erfolg gekrönt war. Der Ritter, dessen Namen er spätestens jetzt da sein Körper im absoluten Ausnahmezustand erstarrt war wieder vergessen hatte gab ihm den Rat am Hafen nachzufragen ob man Einblick in die Passagierliste nehmen dürfe, um herauszufinden mit welchem Schiff und in welchen Hafen das Mädchen mit ihren Gefähren aufgebrochen war. Es dauerte Minuten bis seine Gliedmaßen sich aus der Starre lösten und ihm wieder gehorchten. Er entschuldigte sich bei der Matrone und rannte los wie ein Besessener. Zunächst jagte er einfach nur kopflos den Hafen entlang, ohne zu wissen, was er überhaupt suchen sollte. Als er einigermaßen wieder zu Besinnung kam fragte er die Hafenarbeiter wo es diese Listen wohl gäbe, und kurze Zeit später fand er sich bei der Hafenverwaltung wieder. Man erklärte ihm zunächst, dass die Listen vertraulich wären und man ihm keine Auskunft geben dürfe, doch stimmten die Beamten schließlich zu einen Brief, den Tellin hastig auf ein Stück Papier, das man ihm gegeben hatte kritzelte an die Hafenverwaltung des Zielhafens zu schicken mit der Bitte um Weiterleitung - falls möglich. Die Worte flogen nur so durch seinen Kopf. Er wußte nicht, was er ihr schreiben sollte, wie weit er sie vielleicht in Gefahr brachte wenn er zu viele Informationen preis gab. Alles, was er im Moment wußte war, dass er schreckliche Angst um sie hatte, und eben das versuchte er mit verkrampften Händen zitternd zu Papier zu bringen. Auf Schrift und Rechtschreibung konnte er jetzt nicht achten, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, dass Schweiß und Tränen sich in einzelnen Tropfen auf dem Pergament mit der frischen Tinte mischten und diese zerlaufen ließ. Als er das seiner Meinung nach wesentliche schriftlich dargelegt hatte pustete er über die noch feuchte Tinte, faltete den Brief schließlich zusammen und steckte ihn in den Umschlag, den man ihm hergerichtet hatte. Drei Buchstaben prangten schließlich auf der Vorderseite als er fertig war, und der kleine glatzköpfige Mann, der das Kuvert entgegennahm verschloß es mit blauem Wachs, in das er das Siegel drückte. Tellin betrachtete kurz das Löwensymbol und nickte. Er griff in seine Hosentasche, um für den Brief und die Mühe der Herren zu bezahlen, doch die beiden, die seine Verzweiflung erkannt hatten und ihn mitleidig ansahen nahmen es nicht an. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Brief mit einer derartig rudimentären Adressierung je ankommen würde war ohnehin mehr als gering. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Waisenhaus fielen ihm tausende Dinge ein, die er in dem Brief hätte erwähnen oder die er einfach hätte anders schreiben sollen. Doch er kehrte nicht um. Er hatte getan, was er tun mußte. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, das nichts schlimmes passierte bis der Brief seinen Zielort erreichen würde. Am Tor traf er auf Reia und Eik, die sich mit einem Fremden stritten, der zeternd auf seine adelige Stellung und natürlich seine daraus resultierende Macht pochte. Tellin zitterte am ganzen Körper, besonders die Hände ließen sich kaum ruhig halten und waren dementsprechend verräterisch. Auch wurde er sich langsam bewußt, dass er wohl die ganze Zeit geweint hatte. Seine Augen brannten wie Feuer, seine Nase lief. Er strich mit dem Hemdsärmel die Schleimfäden aus seinem Bart. Auf Reias und Eiks Frage, was geschehen war mochte er nicht antworten, doch anlügen wollte er sie auch nicht, also übernahm er schnell die Führung und schleppte beide mit zu Frau Zary. Am Waisenhaus angekommen erkannte er sehr schnell, dass die Matrone wieder völlig überlastet war. Als sie mit einem schwer aussehenden Sack auf sie zutrat und erklärte, dass der auf die Bank gebracht werden mußte zögerte er keinen Moment, nahm ihr den Sack ab, auch wenn sie ihn zunächst gar nicht lassen wollte und brachte ihn an seinen Bestimmungsort. Zurück im Waisenhaus ließ er sich von einem Mädchen, das Frau Zary wohl heute sehr beansprucht hatte ihr großes Abenteuer des Tages erzählen. Als sie fertig war setzte er sie sich auf die Schultern und brachte sie ins Bett. Das kleine Verrückte Ding hatte sich müde erzählt und schlief dementsprechend schnell ein. Frau Zary war in der Zwischenzeit frische Luft schnappen gegangen, zusammen mit dem Ritter, den die Kinder Onkel nennen durften. Allein in dem Raum voller schlafender Kinder fühlte Tellin die Notwendigkeit noch etwas zu tun. Also sammelte er das Geschirr ein und spülte es, räumte es an seinen Platz, klaubte einiges ungünstig herumliegendes Spielzeug auf und legte es in Kisten, setzte Puppen auf Regale und drückte einem kleinen Jungen den aus dem Bett gepurzelten Plüschtiger in den Arm. Im leisen Vorbeigehen warf er ein Auge auf die Betten, deckte hier ein Kind, das sich frei gestrampelt hatte wieder zu, strich dort eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm einem beim Lesen eingeschlafenen Kind das Bilderbuch vom Bauch, um es neben ihm an die Wand zu lehnen, ohne dass es stören würde. *** Mehr und mehr schlich sich Ruhe in sein überreiztes Nervenkostüm, schaffte Platz für Müdigkeit und leerte den Kopf von schweren Gedanken. Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, streckte den Arm über die Platte lang aus und legte den Kopf darauf. Er fuhr mit dem Daumennagel die Maserungen des Holzes nach als die Tür einen Spalt aufging und Eik herein lugte. Er wartete wie er auf Zary, die noch immer unterwegs war. Tellin winkte ihn herein, bot ihm etwas zu Trinken an, doch weiter als bis zum Türstock ließ Eik sich nicht locken. Tellin respektierte das und sprach aus der Entfernung mit ihm, leise, um niemanden zu wecken. Als Frau Zary schließlich zurück kam und es ihr gelungen war Eik dazu zu bewegen herein zu kommen und sich zu ihr zu setzen verabschiedete sich Tellin. Bleierne Gliedmaßen wurden über den Platz geschleppt, der im Mondschein lag, welcher die Kathedrale erhellte. Tellin stapfte die Treppen hinauf, ließ sich in sein Bett fallen, schob, die Zehenspitzen gebrauchend die Stiefel von den Füßen und warf Kräcker noch einen traurigen Blick zu bevor er die Kerze löschte und die Augen schloß. Seine Glieder waren schwer. Sie zogen ihn langsam mit sich in die Dunkelheit. Tiefer und tiefer sank er in den Schlaf. Es fühlte sich an als würde er in warmem Wasser untergehen bis kein Licht mehr von der Oberfläche an ihn heranzudringen vermochte. "Idiot!" Den Blick nach oben gerichtet machte er die Konturen des abfahrenden Schiffes aus und einer Gestalt, die auf ihn zeigte.. Doch waren sie merkwürdig verschwommen. Jetzt endlich verstand er, er hatte den Mann den Hafen entlang gejagt und schließlich versucht ihm nach aufs Schiff zu springen - doch er hatte den Einstieg verfehlt. Donnerndes Gelächter prasselte auf ihn nieder während sich seine Lungen mit Wasser füllten und süßes Vergessen sich über ihn legte. *** Ja, Lilian, ich bin vorsichtig. ...Nein, ich verschütte nichts! Die junge Frau mit dem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck und der Körperhaltung eines verschreckten Rehs, hob den großen Topf mit Kartoffelsuppe an. Es schien ihr überraschenderweise nicht sehr schwer zu fallen. Jahhaaaa, bis morgen und danke nochmal für deine Hilfe, gute Lilian! Annukk knickste, trotz des Topfes im Arm, tief und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kathedralenplatz. Endlich hatte sie eine Aufgabe. naja, sie konnte ja schon kochen, sie hatte den ehrenwerten Richter nicht angelogen. Aber Lilian war doch immer die bessere Köchin. Und für die armen Leute von der Strasse, durfte es ruhig mal etwas gutes sein. *Ein warmes Lächeln huscht über das Gesicht der jungen, hübschen Frau* *** Tief sog er die Luft ein, die ihn kalt umströmte. Der Wind war stark, striff an seinem Gesicht vorbei und löste einige Strähnen aus dem locker zusammengebundenen Haar. Obwohl er wohl hätte frieren müssen hatte er die Schnüre, die über Kreuz eingefädelt seinen Ausschnitt zusammen halten sollten gelöst und seine mäßig behaarte Brust soweit es die Hemdsnähte zuließen frei gelegt. Die weiche Seide flatterte um seinen Oberkörper. Der sanfte Sturm trug Meeresluft zu ihm hinauf. Meeresluft vermischt mit Erinnerungen - alten, neuen - aber auch Sehnsüchten und Hoffnungen. Die Tränen, die er während der Messe vergossen hatte waren keine der Trauer gewesen. Es war Wut gewesen gepaart mit Hoffnungslosigkeit und Entsetzen. Erinnerungen. Wie ein geprügelter Hund von unsichtbaren Händen im Kniefall dem Boden entgegengepresst. Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, legte es achtlos in seinen Schoß, grub die Finger in den roten Stoff. Rot.. All seine Gedanken kreisten um diese Farbe. Rotes Haar, brennender Horizont vorm Sonnenuntergang, glühendes Eisen, Lieblingsfarbe, Jod, rote Flammen, erhitzte Haut, Blut, rotes Hemd. Gerüche unterstrichen die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge.. Salzige Haut, Angst, Jod, Kräuterseife, versengtes Fleisch, Lust, Gallseife, Blut. Das Gefühl der kalten, an ihm vorbei fegenden Luft auf dem überhitzten, rot fleckigen Gesicht beruhigte ihn, ließ ihn ruhig und besonnen atmen und schaffte Abstand. Der Wind riss alles mit sich, die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft, Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Wünsche. "Komm wieder zu Dir, Tellin. Du wirst gebraucht!" Stille. *** Miaras Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Wann ging er denn endlich? Normalerweise hätte er schon längst Brot austragen müssen und die Bäckerstube hätte ihr gehört. Oder war sie nur so aufgeregt wegen der Sache, die sie vorbeireitet hatte, dass die Zeit heute einfach nicht vergehen mochte? Längst schon taten ihr die Hände weh vom vielen Kneten, aber heute schien Belagres ihr eine nicht enden wollende Menge an Teig vorbereitet zu haben. Ob ihm aufgefallen war, dass sie vom Kuchenteig eine kleine Portion abgezweigt hatte? Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln über ihre eigene Kühnheit. Schließlich war Belagres der Meister hier und sie nur ein Lehrmädchen. Sie streifte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, wischte die kleinen Schweißperlen beiseite. Kneten war anstrengend. Flink tasteten ihre Finger über die Arbeitsplatte, fanden das Mehl. Eine kleine Prise nur, damit der Teig nicht so klebte. Mittlerweile fand sie sich in der Stube gut zurecht, auch ohne, dass sie etwas sehen konnte. Ihr Stab, ohne den sie auf der Straße mit ihren vielen Hindernissen in der Tinte sitzen würde, lehnte in einer Ecke und wartete auf den Feierabend. Eigentlich, dachte sie, würden Kunden nur an der Augenbinde erkennen können, dass sie blind war – so sicher bewegte sie sich im Raum mittlerweile. »Miara, ich bin weg, ich liefere das Brot ins Waisenhaus.« »Ist gut, bis später.« Endlich! Sie bemühte sie, ihrer Stimme einen beiläufigen Klang zu verleihen, war aber sicher, dass er die Nervosität einfach bemerken musste. Doch auch wenn er sie bemerkte - er reagierte nicht darauf. Einige Minuten später verließ er die Stube und sie war alleine im Raum. Ihr Herz pochte. Jetzt musste alles schnell gehen! Flink suchte sie den kleinen Klumpen Kuchenteig, drückte ihn flach, bis sich eine Art Fladen von der Größe ihrer Hand gebildet hatte, und zog dann die Ränder ein wenig hoch, so, wie sie es damals schon von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte. Durch den erhöhten Rand würde der Honig später nicht einfach herunterlaufen können. Sie nahm den rohen Keks und ging zum Ofen, tastete umher, bis sie den Griff der Tür fand und öffnete sie. Ein Schwall Hitze kam ihr entgegen und sie legte den Keks vorsichtig auf das Blech. Ihre Hände zitterten – der Ofen war gefährlich, vor allem, wenn man nicht sehen konnte, wohin man langte. Gerade wollte sie die Türe wieder schließen, als es auch schon geschah: Ein scharfer Schmerz biss ihr in den rechten Arm und Miara schrie auf. Verdammt! Sie zog die Luft ein, schüttelte den Arm und schloss dann die Ofentür. Das hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Vorsichtig tastete sie ihren Arm ab: Die Stelle brannte wie Nether, aber dem Licht sei Dank waren keine Blasen zu finden. Etwas später holte sie den Keks mit einem Tuch aus dem Ofen und legte ihn auf die Arbeitsfläche, fand den Honig an seinem Platz im Regal und strich mit einem Pinsel eine feine Schicht davon auf die Oberfläche. Dann streute sie feine Schokoladenraspel darüber. Schließlich versteckte sie den Keks in der Ecke bei ihren Sachen und bedeckte ihn mit einem Tuch. Miara lächelte. Tellin würde Augen machen. *** »He! Hier drüb'n bin ich!« Miara lächelte, als sie Tellins Stimme hörte, ihr Herz pochte in ihren Ohren, trotzdem versuchte sie, so belanglos wie möglich zu wirken. Sie hatte es nicht erwarten können, bis der Tag endlich zu Ende ging und sie sich auf den Weg zum Armenhaus machen konnte, zum Armenhaus und – zu Tellin. »Hallo Tellin! Na, wie geht's?« Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, sie räusperte sich. »Ach ... 's Übliche.« »Was is' 'n 's Übliche, hm?« »Ach ... die Kinder hab'n alle Sorg'n un' so was.« »Un' was is' mit dir? Klingst irgendwie nich' so, als würd's dir gut geh'n.« Tellin brummte leise etwas Unverständliches, dann sagte er: »Eh, wieso kannst'n so was wiss'n? Du siehst mich doch gar nicht'.« Miara zuckte mit den Schulten. »Ich ... ich hörs.« Oh war das schön! Sie hatte ihn verstanden, einfach so, ohne sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie Tellin ihre Hände nahm und sie in seine bettete. Sie wagte nicht zu atmen. War das nur ein Traum? Hatte er wirklich ihre Hände genommen? »Is' nich' wichtig. Bin halt 'n Idiot. Aber 's is' ja nix Neues.« Miara lächelte, fühlte Tellins Handschuhe und die Naht, wo sie seine Finger freigaben. Sie wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Die Angst war zu groß, Tellin könnte ihre Hände wieder loslassen. »Bist' doch kein Idiot. Warum glaubst denn das?« Sie räusperte sich. Dann fühlte sie, wie Tellin ihre Finger massierte, sie erkundete, sie drehte und wendete. Wieder stockte ihr der Atem und sie fühlte, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss. »Weil ich Mist gebaut hab'.« »Magst ... magst es mir ... magst es mir erzählen?«, fragte sie vorsichtig. »Ney, besser nich'.« »Warum ... warum denn nich'?« »Weil 's nix besser macht, wenn ich drüber red'. Am Ende wird's dadurch nur noch schlimmer.« Tellins Hände schlossen sich um ihre, sie fühlte wie sich Wärme in ihrem Körper auszubreiten begann. »Was is mit deiner Arbeit? Sin' alle gut zu dir?« »Ja – die sin' alle nett, ja. Ich mach Brote und Teig.« Sie lächelte und dachte an den Keks, den sie ihm heute schenken wollte, dachte an den Honig, die Schokolade, und fragte sich insgeheim, ob Tellin vielleicht lieber Zucker darauf gehabt hätte. Unvermittelt ließ Tellin ihre Hände los, sie sanken in ihren Schoß. Miara schluckte trocken, vermisste die Wärme, die sie eben noch gespürt hatte. »Und 's macht Spaß da?« »Ja, 's is' schöner als betteln. Du ... danke, dass du mir geholfen has'. Wollt' ich dir nur mal sagen.« Eine Weile sprach keiner und Miara fürchtete schon, sie habe etwas Falsches gesagt. »Eh, wir sin' Freunde, aye?«, sagte Tellin schließlich, »un 's gibt garnix, wofür du dich bedank'n müsst'st.« Freunde. Das Wort drang wie ein Dorn in Miaras Stimmung, ganz tief, und brachte etwas in ihr durcheinander. Miara wurde schwindlig. Freunde? Nur Freunde? »Ich bin so 'n Trottel, Mia.« »Warum meinst'n das?« Sie fühlte, wie Tellins Hand über ihr Gesicht strich, sanft, vorsichtig, warm. Miara erschauderte, öffnete den Mund leicht, seufzte. Träumte sie? Oder hatte Tellin sie gerade wirklich an der Wange berührt? Sie fühlte sich, als würde ein kleiner Sturm in ihr toben und sie hatte alle Mühe damit, niemandem zu zeigen, wie stark er war. »Ich mag nich ... jemand'n, den ich ziemlich arg gern mag unglücklich mach'n«, sagte er nach einer Weile. »Unglücklich?«, fragte sie tonlos. »Naja ... wenn ... wenn sich jemand in mich verlieb'n würd', zum Beispiel. Wobei 's eh albern is', über so was nachzudenken.« Miara schluckte trocken. Angst keimte in ihr hoch. »Ich ... ich könnt jetz' kein'n glücklich mach'n, Miara. Man kann kein'n glücklich mach'n, wenn man sein Herz weggeschenkt hat« Sie hörte, dass seine Stimme belegt klang, als bereitete es ihm Mühe, den Satz über die Lippen zu bekommen. Er hatte sein Herz verschenkt. Alles war vergebens. Alles, worauf sie gehofft hatte, war verloren. Tellin war verliebt. Und nicht in sie. Nur mit Mühe rang sie die aufkommenden Tränen nieder. »Ist es ... ist es Zary?«, fragte sie tonlos. Sie hörte, wie Tellin Luft holte und zu einer Antwort ansetzte, dann aber nichts sagte. Zary also. Sie war so dumm gewesen. Natürlich war es Zary. Seit Wochen verbrachten sie jeden Tag miteinander. Nie hatte sie sich gefragt, warum Tellin so gerne im Armenhaus arbeitete. Ja, er mochte Kinder, aber – das war eben nicht der einzige Grund. Zary war der Grund. »Sie ... sie is' sicher toll.« Miara nickte rasch, ballte die Hände. Er sollte nicht merken, wie es ihr ging. »Musst ihr halt dann ... dann beichten«, sagte sie. Vorsichtig kam Tellin auf sie zu, legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. Ein kleines Feuerwerk explodierte in ihr, schien sie gefangenzunehmen. Warum tat er das? Warum berührte er sie, wo er sein Herz doch Zary geschenkt hatte? Warum tat er ihr das an? »Ich wünscht'. Ich könnt' alles drehen und bieg'n ... dann wäre jetz' alles gut .. für alle.« Miara fühlte Tränen in ihr hochsteigen, aber noch einmal kämpfte sie sie tapfer zurück. »So is' halt«, sagte sie tonlos. »Ich ... vielleicht kann ich nich' hier bleib'n. Ich weiß noch nich'.« »Nicht ...nicht hier?« Panik mischte sich in ihre Stimme. »Du will's gehen?« »Nein, nich' einfach so, 's versprach' ich. Un', ich weiß ja auch noch gar nich ...« Ein Kloß hatte sich in Miaras Hals gebildet, sie schluckte, aber er verschwand nicht. »Wünsch dir, dass alles klappt, Tellin.« Eine Weile antwortete Tellin nicht. »Mia, ich hab heut frei, verstehst? 's is eh schon vorbei.« Vorbei? Zary wollte Tellin nicht? Sie hob den Kopf und auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich wohl Gefühle, wie sie widersprüchlicher nicht sein konnten. Einerseits war sie traurig und enttäuscht, dass Tellin sie nicht mögen konnte – aber andererseits fühlte sie ein neues Gefühl in ihrem Herzen aufkeimen: Sie hatte Mitleid mit Tellin. Auch er litt, weil seine Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden. »Tut mir leid«, hauchte sie, »vielleicht ... vielleicht muss sich's Zary nur überlegen?« »Musst dir keine Mühe geb'n, Mia. Aber danke.« Mühe. Auch dieses Wort traf sie tief. Fühlte sie an wie Hohn. Sie hätte sich gefreut, wenn wenigstens Tellin glücklich gewesen wäre. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie erkannte, dass es nur Bitterkeit war, und Tellin sie nicht verletzen wollte. Plötzlich schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie sauer auf ihn gewesen war. Keiner sprach mehr und Miara war klar: Alles war gesagt worden. Und sie fühlte: Nichts. Nur eine Leere, dunkel und nah. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie nach ihrem Stab tastete. Langsam stand sie auf. »Bis irgendwann, Tellin. Oder auch nich'.« »Ja, bis irgendwann, bestimmt.« Miara schluckte und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Tellin sie am Handgelenk packte und stürmisch an sie drückte. Warum tat er das? Damit jedenfalls war es um ihre Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Sie schluchzte hemmungslos, drückte Tellin an sich, fühlte die Wärme, die nicht sein durfte. Schließlich, nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, löste sie sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht. »Vielleicht irg'ndwann, Tellin.« Sie stolpert unbeholfen einige Schritte zurück, verharrte, schluckte trocken und stürmte dann davon. Oder auch nicht, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Die letzten Tage waren leer gewesen. Miara war nicht in die Bäckerei gegangen, sie hätte ohnehin nichts zustande gebracht. Und wenn man sie rauswerfen würde – es wäre ihr egal. Es gab ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr hinter alledem. Wofür sollte sie arbeiten, wofür sollte sie leben? Sie saß am Hafen, irgendwo unter all den Menschen dort. Roch den Schweiß, roch die Tiere, die Ladung der Schiffe, das Bier und den Wein. Und hoffte insgeheim, dass jemand sie mitnehmen würde auf eines der Schiffe, einfach so, wie man einen Stein mitnimmt, den man am Wegrand sieht. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass nur hübsche und einwandfreie Steine mitgenommen wurden, nie solche, welche beschädigt waren, oder unrund. Wie gerne wäre sie gesund. »Hey Mädchen, hier hast 'ne Münze!« Miara schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und wandte sich der Kinderstimme zu, sie mochte wohl einem kleinen Jungen gehören. »Ich bettle doch nich'.« »Aber du siehst traurig aus, und heute is' mein Geburtstag. Ich will nich', dass jemand an meinem Geburtstag traurig ist.« Kurz darauf landete eine Münze vor ihr auf dem Boden, klingelte hell. »Danke, das ... das ist sehr nett von dir. Bis' du mit 'nem Schiff gekommen?« »Jaja, mit 'nem großen. Wir waren in Nordend, mein Vater hat dort Felle eingekauft, die werden wir auf dem Markt in Sturmwind verkaufen.« Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Einem Impuls folgend fasste sie in ihre Tasche und holte den Keks hervor, drehte ihn noch ein, zwei Mal zwischen den Fingern und reichte ihn dann dem Jungen. »Hier hast du ein Geschenk für dein' Geburtstag.« »Woah, danke!« Miara lächelte flüchtig und die Schritte entfernten sich schnell. Irgendwann, dachte sie, irgendwann werde ich dir einen Keks backen, Tellin, und dann werde ich ihn dir schenken und du wirst ihn essen und mich ansehen und mir sagen, dass du mich liebst. Irgendwann. Oder auch nicht. *** Elly, die Bardame, blickte den zwei Männern erleichtert nach. Endlich hatte dieser Kirchenmann genug davon, die Rechnungen des Säufers in ihrem Gasthaus zu bezahlen. Natürlich, für die Kasse des pfeifenden Schweins war Romys Anwesenheit die letzten Wochen erfreulich gewesen. Der Dauertrinker sorgte für regelmässige Einnahmen, die von dem merkwürdigen Kirchenmann anstandslos bezahlt wurden. Aber Elly hatte den Eindruck dass der Säufer mit seinem ungebührlichen Verhalten mehrere Gäste aus dem Gasthaus vertrieben hatte und ausserdem konnte sie den dreckigen Kerl einfach nicht ausstehen. Aber nun war er weg – und sie würde ihn in Zukunft mit Sicherheit höchstens noch in Begleitung einer zahlenden Person in das Gasthaus einlassen. Aber erst mal würde sich jemand um das Zimmer kümmern müssen, in dem Romy die letzten Wochen gehaust hatte. Elly überlegte, wie man wohl die Läuse und Flöhe da wieder herausbekäme. Nachdem ihn der Kirchenbruder aus dem Gasthasus geschlept hatte, folgte eine äusserst unangenehmen Unterhaltung und danach fand sich Romy alleine auf der Strasse wieder. Die Zeit im Gasthaus war vorüber, das war sogar bis zu seinem alkoholvernebelten Gehirn vorgedrungen. Immerhin, der Kirchenmann würde ihm weiterhin 20 Silberlinge pro Woche bezahlen, wenn er ihm weiter Informationen lieferte. Aber Kost und Logis waren gestrichen. Schwankend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Armenhaus, zurück sein altes Leben als Bettler. In der Robe, die er trug, klaffte nun ein grosses Loch anstelle des Symbols der Kirche und er würde sie wohl wieder gegen gebrauchte Kleider aus der Truhe im Armenhaus austauschen müssen. Die Wange brannte noch von der Ohrfeige. Während er die Brücke über den Kanal überquerte und ohne es zu bemerken in seinen unsicherem Schritt gefährlich nah an den Rand geriet, tastete er in den Taschen der Kutte herum. Nur ein paar Kupferlinge. Wann er wohl den "Lohn" des Kirchenbruders erstmals bekommen würde? Das Kupfer in seiner Hand reichte nicht mal für eine einzige Weinflasche. Eine bierselige Träne rollte über seine Wange. Wenigstens den Schlüssel von "seinem" Zimmer im Armenhaus hatte er noch. Er würde sich wieder an seinen alten Platz im Tunnel zur Kathedrale setzen und wehe, die blinde kleine H.ure käme ihm dabei in den Weg! Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie lange würde es heute wohl dauern, bis er ausreichend Silber für eine Weinflasche zusammen hatte? Eine? Eine reichte nicht, um diesen Kummer zu ertränken. Er brauchte mehr. Bevor er das Armenhaus betrat, spuckte er wütend auf die Treppe. *** Romy hatte sich hinter einigen Kisten am Kanal zusammengerollt – und er fror fürchterlich. Seit die Dunkelheit eingebrochen war, sank die Temperatur rapide und Romy schlotterte inzwischen am ganzen Körper. Dass dies nicht ausschliesslich an der Kälte und Feuchtigkeit, sondern auch daran lag, dass er seit dem Vormittag nur drei Weinflaschen hatte leisten können, war ihm nur undeutlich bewusst. Hingegen wurde ihm allmählich klar, dass er sich an das luxuriöse Leben gewöhnt hatte, das ihm das Armenhaus und in den letzten Wochen sogar ein Gasthaus, geboten hatte. Er hatte vergessen, wie ungemütlich es war, auf den Pflastersteinen zu schlafen. Romy tat sich selbst unglaublich leid. Nicht nur das er am Vormittag unsanft aus dem Gasthaus geworfen worden war – nein, am Nachmittag hatte doch tatsächlich der Richter ihm noch eröffnet, dass er künftig nur noch im Armenheim wohnen könne, wenn er sein Zimmer sauber hielt. Romy war so wütend geworden, dass er den alten Mann am liebsten niedergeschlagen hätte – und um die Beherrschung nicht völlig zu verlieren ist er davongelaufen. So ist das also. Wenn dem Richter etwas nicht mehr passt, ist's vorbei mit der Grosszügigkeit und er wirft die Leute auch raus. Natürlich, wieso habe ich eigentlich gedacht, der Richter wäre anders? Erfolglos versuchte er, Schlaf zu finden. Ein Ratte huschte vorüber. Schliesslich rappelte er sich mühsam auf. Er musste etwas zu trinken haben, aber… er war blank. In seiner Hosentasche befanden sich im Augenblick nur ein paar Kupferlinge, ein Ohrring, den er noch nicht zu Geld hatte machen können und der Schlüssel. Der Schlüssel. Warum sass er hier denn in der Kälte, wo er doch in sein Zimmer gehen konnte? Sollte ihn der Richter doch dann rauswerfen, aber jetzt würde er trotzdem in sein Bett liegen! SEIN Bett! Während er in Richtung des Obdachlosenheims ging, wurde die Sehnsucht nach Alkohol so gross, dass er darüber nachzudenken begann, wo er etwas stehlen könnte. Aber es fiel ihm nichts ein. Der Bettler versank im Selbstmitleid und gab einmal mehr allen anderen die Schuld. *** Kapsko lief so schnell es ihm möglich war. Sein Ziel war der Hafen, wie es nun weitergehen würde, wusste er nicht. Es war ihm klar, es war ihm vollkommen klar, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Immer wieder warf er einen hastigen Blick über die Schulter, um sicherzugehen ob er verfolgt wurde. Nie hatte er seine Wut im Griff, so dumm er auch war, so wusste er dennoch, dass ihm dies irgendwann zu einem Problem werden könnte. Immerwieder dachte er an den Bettlerjungen, den er im Armenhaus verprügelt, hatte wie er ihm den Arm gebrochen hatte und auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte, er würde wohl nun einen guten Heiler benötigen. Innerlich lachte Kapsko kurz auf, es hatte ihm trotz allem Spaß bereitet. Der Freundin des Bettlerjungen hatte er ebenfalls eine Lektion erteilt, er hatte ihr Angst gemacht aber sie nicht so übel wie den Jungen zugerichtet. Es war irgendwie seltsam, Kapsko wollte Anfangs doch lediglich eine Suppe im Armenhaus. Plötzlich kehrten seine Gedanken wieder an Ort und Stelle zurück, er hatte nun das Tor zum Hafen passiert und lief weiterhin so schnell er konnte. Am Hafen war es ruhig, hier waren lediglich einige Hafenwachen, Seemänner und zwielichtiges Volk. Alle sahen Kapsko nach, als er vorbeilief. Erneut lachte er innerlich auf, die Zeugen der Schlägerei hatten nichteinmal die Wachen gerufen und somit verfolgten ihn keinerlei Truppen Sturmwinds. Doch plötzlich stellten sich einige zwielichtige Gestalten in seinen Weg, in der Eile erkannte er zwar nicht, wie viele es waren, aber sie wirkten wie Matrosen. Selbstverständlich hielten sie den fliehenden Kapsko sofort auf und grinsten ihn wölfisch an. "Da is' unser Fang ja auch schon... dich erwartet was Feines, wird dich freu'n, jah.", sprach eine der Gestalten und eine weitere trat an das ahnungslose und nun doch ängstliche Opfer heran. "Tjah, viel Spaß im Traumreich, ne?", sprach die Gestalt, ehe sie gezielt auf Kapskos Hals schlug um die Halsschlagader zu treffen. Plötzlich fühlte Kapsko, wie er schwächer wurde und seine Augen sich langsam schlossen, es wurde alles schwarz... *** Das hatte er nicht kommen gesehen! Nichteinmal geahnt, hatte er es. Hart schlug ihm die geballte Faust in die Magengrube, es fühlte sich an als wäre er mit Schwung gegen eine Eisenstange gerannt. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich aus, während ihm die Luft des aufpralles die Lunge zusammendrückte und ihm keuchend jegliche Luft entwich. Schwärze breitete sich aus und bunte Lichter tanzten in seinem Sichtfeld, während seine Beine unter ihm leicht nachgaben. Aber er konnte nicht umfallen, daran hinderte ihn die Schraubstockgleiche Hand welche seine linke Schulter gepackt hielt... Wie immer, war alles ruhig und friedlich gewesen. Sie hatten nur dagesessen, alleine und in Ruhe um ihr halbwarmes Abendmahl einzunehmen. Eine simple Suppe, geschlürft aus einfachen Holztellern. In trauter Zweisamkeit und sonst niemand. Nun, bis dieser Fremde hereingekommen war. Ein grobschlächtiger Typ von einem Mann, mit Muskeln wie ein Ork und einem Verstand wie drei Meter Feldweg im Winter! Auf der Suche nach Essen, war diese Gestallt wohl gewesen. Schon hier, hatte ihm seine innere Stimme, sein Instinkt, geratten schnellstens das Weite zu suchen. Aber er war geblieben, ganz einfach weil er schon lange nichtmehr so oft auf seine innere Stimme hörte und bei jedem Fremden misstrauisch die Flucht ergriff. Er war offener geworden und dies wurde sein Verhängniss... Er blieb. Dieser Fremde war nämlich wirklich dumm wie hartgebackenes Zwergenbrot, er stieß sich den Kopf am Rande des Kupfernen Suppentopfes, als er die Suppe daraus trinken wollte. Eine dumme Sache, denn in diesem Moment war wohl irgend eine Reaktion im Gehirn des Fremden schief gegangen. Er wurde wütend... sehr wütend... und Reia sowie Eik, waren die Einzigen die nun im Raum standen... Dann ging alles wortwörtlich Schlag auf Schlag. Viel wusste er nichtmehr, im Nachhinein würde es ihm vielleicht wieder einfallen. Mit der Zeit, wenn sein Kopf wieder weniger pochend Schmerzte. Er wusste noch, das er zu Boden torkelte, der Fremde hielt ihn aber fest an der Schulter gepackt. Er hörte Reia rufen, das sie abhauen sollten. Und bei allem was ihm Lieb war, er wollte auch abhauen! Panisch und schnell die Flucht ergreifen! Schreiend aus der Tür hinaus rennen und dieses Ungetüm von Berserker hinter sich lassen. Aber eben jenes hatte da wohl etwas dagegen. Mit einem ungestümen Grunzen packte der Schläger nun Eiks Arm und drehte diesen herum. Instinktiv versuchte sich Eik mitzudrehen, wodurch er aber nur das Unvermeidbare noch mehr hinaus zögerte. Ein stechender Schmerz, wie der Biss eines Tieres, so als ob er seinen Arm in siedend heißes Wasser tunken würde, gefolgt von einer Welle aus Kälte und einem Kribbeln wie tausend Nadeln die ihm in den Unter und Oberarm stachen, durchjagde seinen Arm. Bis hinab in die Fingerspitzen und hinauf zu seinem Schulterblatt. Man konnte ein kerniges Knacken hören, während er selbst nur einen stummen und überraschten Schrei von sich gab. Hastig wollte er sich befreien! Panik stieg in ihm auf, ringte mit seinen weichen Beinen und gewann fast die Oberhand. Fast hätte er flüchten können, fast! Der grobschlächtige Orkverschnitt hob nun seinen Fuß an und rammte seine Ferse wie eine Zwergische Dampframme auf Eiks linken Fuß hinab. Es war unfair, denn der Fremde hatte stabile Lederschuhe mit harten Absätzen und Eik, der trug nichts an seinen Füßen. Nur seine blanken Zehen, mit einer Schicht aus Schmutz und Hornhaut. Aber selbst letztere war nicht dick genug um den Tritt abzufedern. Knackend wurden einige Fußknöchel zertrümmert, während er ein leichtes reißen, zwicken und ziehen in seinem ganzen Bein spührte. Wo er vorher schon garnichtmehr die Umgebung warnahm, so verschwomm sie nun völlig um ihn herum. Er wusste nichtmehr wo oben und unten war, links und rechts. Die Geräusche nahm er nurnoch durch eine dicke Schicht aus Watte wahr. Das einzige was er nurnoch hörte war das laute Hämmern seines rasenden Herzens sowie das pumpende Rauschen seines Blutes. Hier kam er nichtmehr weg, nicht körperlich! langsam schwanden ihm die Sinne, er fühlte wie er hart zu Boden prallte, einige Tritte von harten Schuhen.... Dann war es vorbei und das große nichts hatte seinen Geist verschluckt. Abgeschottet von der körperlichen Welt. Lang bekam er nichtsmehr mit. Nur halb nahm er wahr, das Niverion ihn veratztete. Seine Verletzungen versorgte. Gebrochene Knochen geraderückte und gerissene Sehnen zusammenflickte. Eik hatte nichteinmal mehr mitbekommen das ihm der Fremde die noch heiße Suppe über die Beine gegossen hatte. Leichte Verbrennungen, mehr nicht, welche nun durch feuchte Tücher gekühlt wurden. Sein Schädel brummte, seine Glieder schmerzten und er fühlte sich als wäre er zusammen und wieder entfaltet worden. So dauerte es seine Zeit bis er wieder, seinem Zustand entsprechend, geistig vollkommen anwesend war. Niverion war schonwieder gegangen, hatte einige Anweisungen an Reia geleitet, welche neben ihm saß und zu ihm Blickte, mit deutlicher Sorge in der Mimik. Sie würde ihn sicherlich wieder Gesund pflegen und sich mehr als rührend um ihn kümmern. Er brauchte kurz, bis er wohl erleichtert feststellte das sie in einem Stück geblieben war. Der Orkverschnitt hatte sich wohl glücklicherweise nur seiner angenommen. Und nun, lag sie neben ihm, Beide mit ausreichend Decken bestückt. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl, sehr beruhigend. Aber schlafen, konnte er dennoch nicht wirklich. Er fühlte ein leichtes Brodeln in sich, ein unbekanntes Brodeln. Ein Brodeln nach Rache? Er wünschte sich nur eines für diesen Fremden! ... Der Käpten solle' ihn holen... Tief durchatmend genoß er fast diesen Gedanken der Rache, ehe ein zuckender Schmerz in seinem Fuß ihn wieder in das hier und jetzt holte und in tief durchschnaufen lies. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen schaffte er es irgendwie näher an Reia zu rutschen sodass er sich an ihre warme Schulter lehnen konnte, ehe er versuchte einzuschlafen. *** Wutentbrannt stapfte die Gnomin an Rothos Seite aus dem Armenhaus "Den müssen wir kriegen, Rotho. Eik ist einer MEINER Leute. Wer tut nur sowas?" Eik hatte schlimm ausgesehen. Blau und lila überall. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen und auch nicht viel reden. Hoffentlich würde er bis zum anstehenden Auftritt in Nordend wieder auf den Beinen sein. Die Leute würden sonst sein wundervolles Flötespiel verpassen.... "Rotho echt...was machen wir denn nun? Wie sollen wir diesen 'Ritter' von dem Eik sprach nur finden? Wie sollen wir ÜBERHAUPT Zeugen finden?" Langsam wurde ihr alles zuviel. Die unsichere Stadt ansich. Die komischen Blicke, wenn sie mit Rotho unterwegs war oder ihn gar umarmte, Die anstehenden Termine in Nordend, die Situation mit Vela....und dann auch noch Eik. Ja, er war ein Strassenjunge und sicher nicht immer ganz sauber und so...aber IM Armenhaus...wer würde denn nur sowas tun? Sie brauchten Schutz, soviel war sicher! Rotho sagte plötzlich: " Wir könnten sone Art Steckbrief aufhängen.....'Zeugen gesucht'...oder so." und schon holte er eine Mappe hervor, aus dieser wiederum förderte er Pergament und Schreibwerkzeug zu Tage. "Eine Super Idee, Rotho. Du überrascht mich immer wieder!" Beide setzten sich an den Brunnen vor der Kathedrale und begannen zu schreiben: "Zeugen Gesucht!" "Es werden Zeugen der Prügelei am Armenhaus am gestrigen Abend gesucht! Wer etwas darüber weiss, meldet sich bitte UMGEHEND bei Willowby Grünbuddel von DEN Grünbuddels. Jeder weiterführende Hinweis wird entlohnt!" Diese Zettel schrieben sie mehrfach ab und verteilten sie in der ganzen Stadt. *** Romy interessierte sich immer für neue Flugblätter - da er sie aber selber nicht lesen konnte, hielt er sich jeweils in der Nähe eines solchen Flugblattes auf, bis sich jemand fand, der es ihm vorlas oder sich mit anderen darüber unterhielt. So erfuhr er auch davon, dass Zeugen gesucht wurden, die die Streiterei im Armenhaus gesehen hatten. Nun... so wirklich gesehen hatte Romy es nicht. Aber gehört. Er glaubte zumindest, sich schwach an Schreie erinnern zu können. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereits in seinem Zimmer gewesen und hatte seiner neuesten Leidenschaft gefrönt: dem Trollkraut-Rauchen. Es war zwar sündhaft teuer und schwer erhältlich, aber seine Wirkung übertraf die des Alkohols bei weitem. Romy liebte es. So war er denn auch viel zu sehr zugedröhnt gewesen, um aufzustehen und nachzusehen, was passiert war. Aber wer wusste das denn schon... Romys Phantasie reichte mühelos aus, um einen Täter zu beschreiben, wenn dafür Geld versprochen wurde. Allerdings... Gründbuddel. Das war diese Gnomin vom Marktplatz, die nie was besseres zu tun hatte als ihn anzuspucken. Und über die er geredet hatte - mit überraschender Wirkung. Seither mied er ihre Nähe tunlichst. Rotho's Warnung war mehr als deutlich gewesen. Schweren Herzens entschied er, dass es zu gefährlich war, dieser Gnomin eine Zeugenbeschreibung aufzutischen. Er hatte in den letzten Tage ausreichend Ärger gehabt. *** Sie wollte Niverion nicht holen. Nicht ihn! Fieberhaft überlegte Reia, ob es nicht einen anderen Heiler in der Stadt gab. Sida? Nein, bei Tränken war sie gut, aber dieses Mal musste mehr in Ordnung gebracht werden. Ein Lichtritter? Nein. Der würde Vorträge halten in seiner Rüstung, mit erhobenem Finger, aber helfen würde er nicht können. Eik hatte gesagt, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen sollte, solle sie Niverion holen. Dabei war sie sicher, dass der Doktor ihr die Sache mit Kadri noch nicht verziehen hatte. Damals hatte sie ihn vor allen Leuten übelst beschimpft und bloßgestellt. Und jetzt brauchte sie ihn. Nein, verbesserte sie sich, Eik brauchte ihn. Sie fühlte dumpfe Wut aufsteigen, als sie erneut vor sich sah, wie der fremde Kerl Eik verprügelt hatte, selbst, als er schon am Boden lag und blutete. Der Henker solle ihn holen! Nur mühsam konnte sie sich zusammenreißen um sich auf die Suche nach einem Arzt zu konzentrieren. Sie traf den Doktor schließlich in der Kathedrale, er unterhielt sich mit einer Ritterin, lächelte dabei. Reia sprach ihn an: »Verzeiht, Niverion. Habt ihr kurz Zeit?« Sein Blick wandte sich ihr zu und sein Lächeln erstarb. »Reia.« Die Verachtung in seinem Blick ließ sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen. »Eik ist verletzt ...« Sein Blick wurde freundlicher. »Eik? Wartet, ich komme sofort.« Reia atmete erleichtert auf. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, hätte Eik den Doktor geholt, weil sie bewusstlos am Boden gelegen hätte - er wäre ihm nicht so bereitwillig gefolgt. »Wo ist er?«, fragte er und hob seinen Koffer vom Boden. »Im Armenhaus« »Führt mich hin.« Eine Ewigkeit tat sich nichts. Zumindest nichts, was Reia die Hoffnung geben hätte können, dass es Eik bald besser gehen würde. Niverion zeichnete Symbole auf Eiks Arm. Sie musste die Übelkeit niederkämpfen, die sich in ihr regte, wenn sie zu Eiks Verletzungen sah. Der Arm stand grotesk verdreht zur Seite, die Beine waren verbrüht – der Kerl hatte heiße Suppe darübergegossen. Auch der Knöchel sah nicht gut aus und war mittlerweile blau angelaufen und geschwollen. Eik war immer noch bewusstlos. Niverion beachtete sie nicht. Frage nur einmal nach feuchten Tüchern, nach einem Becher Wasser. Es war ihr egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass es Eik besser ging. Sie nahm seine unverletzte Hand und streichelte über den Handrücken, fühlte die feinen Härchen und dachte an den See, spürte die Röte auf ihren Wangen. Nein! Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, verscheuchte den Gedanken. Der Kerl musste gefunden werden, der Eik so zugerichtet hatte. Solange der Kerl frei herumlief, war niemand vor ihm sicher. Ein harter Zug legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie an die Person dachte, die ihr geeignet dafür erschien, den Kerl zu suchen und ihm seinem Schicksal zu überführen. Sie würde zum Kapitän gehen. Zum Kapitän der Roten Linda, dem Beschützer aller Bettler.